Life beyond the rainbow
by sexytilatequila
Summary: Lucy was kicked out of her team so she ran away from fairy tail and bumped into her childhood friend Tahime Dreyar... minna this is my second story please read pairings: OCXLaxus LucyXsting JuviaXgray ErzaXjellal and so on and so on please read I'll give you information about Tahime on the next chapter bye bye oh and enjoy!
1. The beggining

hey hey pepz i know im not the worlds best author but yeah i like writing/making stories

Natsu:HEY I READ THE STORY AND IM CLASSED AS A BAD GUY WHY DID YOU DO THAT?

Gray:shut up flame-breath let tequila carry on with the story.

Mirajane:ara ara,does gray have a soft spot for the author?

Juvia:GRAY-SAMA IS MINE (death glares at me)

Me:(death glares back)

Lucy:anyways lets carry on with the story *~*

Lucys POV: 6 YEARS AGO...

It was a a sunny day in magnolia and the fairy tail guild was as rowdy as can be because as you know lisanna is back from the dead.

LUCYYYYY KICKKK! lucy shouted out:I HATE YOU NATSU AND YOUR TEAM.

(do you wanna know what happened? well lets see shall we?)

FLASHBACK!

'hey luce can we talk to you for a sec? natsu said as he and his NEW team came trotting over

'Sure whats up? I said cautiously

'well we wanna...kick you off our team' natsu said cheerfully

my eyes widened'w-what w-why? I said as tears were forming in my eyes

'well your weak lucy always relying on your spirits and nakama' This time it was gray who said that

'B-but- Erza cut me off by saying:Lucy its for the best you were a replacement for lisanna you always will be thats why we ignored you

we...COMPLETELY HATE THE SIGHT OF YOU WEAKLING!'

Lucy hung her head low:what happened to nakama huh?she stood up and lucy kicked them all they flew into the wall on the other side of the guild:LUCYYYYY KICKKK!

lucy shouted out:I HATE YOU NATSU AND YOUR TEAM.

And with that lucy ran and ran and ran until she ran into...her childhood friend...Tahime Dreyar.

LUCY?!

FLASHBACK END!

'Lucy-neesan why are we here? Tahime asked with wonder in her big purple and red eyes

'We are going to pay a visit to...fairy tail.

Thats the end guys hehe i know its short but yeah finish laterz

Natsu:YOU EVIL LITTLE-

pein:ALMIGHTY PUSH!

natsu:argggghhh!

Me:Thank you pein-kun

Pein:My pleasure(then he dissappeared)

BYE BYE


	2. Tahimes information

HELLLOOOOOOOO

this chapter is about tahime and what powers she has and heaps more so listen up!

Tahime information gi hi

Name:Tahime dreyar

Magic:Elemental dragon slayer,lightning magic,Giants wrath,illusion magic,crash/dissassemble,healing magic,re-quip,takeover,water and ice-make,rune magic,sleep magic,

revive magic,time ark,celestial magic(only collects silver keys)control,dragon wings,Lost magic:reapers nightmare,Lost magic,draw and erase magic,archive,future magic,sharingan,rinnengan,and fairy law.

Siblings/spouse:Laxus-husband,Makarov-grampa(fake)Mirajane-step sister,erza-friend(not anymore)juvia-friend,gildarts-uncle and Lucy-sister.

Summary:Tahime has been missing for 9 years and has been separated from laxus and her family because she was sucked into a vortex along with all the dragons

and layla.

Description:Long curly hair that goes up to her knees and is black with yellow streaks along with two purple bangs on each side of her face,

her left eye is red and her right eye is purple,

she wears a black knee-length dress and a black and grey button-tube top and top of it,black gladiator sandals and a poka dotted scarf

Things you need to know about her:I hate fairy tail,Im cold towards people i dont know,I tend to get emotional when you say bad stuff about me,IM A MATCHMAKER,

I love my husband and i really like fireworks and i have an exceed called Yukina.

Cats decription and magic:Aera magic(can last as long as she wants)love magic,healing magic,lightning magic and water magic,she is black and white with a red skirt and blue flower

top,she wears a headband and likes to say:nyeooowww,and she hates the A VAMPIRE!

Things you should know about her:she hates fairy tail,she has a caring nature but a childish attitude,she tends to...uhh make other cats fall in love with her,she likes pantherlily and she approves of tahimes mate laxus.

AND WE ARE DONNNEEEEEEEE YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA

Tahime:why was this whole chapter about me? "-_-

Me:CAUSE YOUR SPECIAL HAHA BYE BYE! _


	3. The battle Lisanna vs Lucy

HELLOOO im back for another lovely story gi hi

Natsu:WHY AM I THE BAD GUY!

Me:well erza,gray,lisanna and you are bad guys :)

Lisanna:well lucy is the wea-ARRGGGGGG!

Lucy:hmph thats what you get if you mess with the dragon slayer princess

Me:awe lucy-neesan i could of taken care of it (pouts)T-T

Lucy:Dont worry

Me:okay on with the story!

Lucy kicked the door to fairytail open everybody stared

'L-luce'natsu whispered

'Tch dont call me that anymore you traitor'lucy said with pride

Then lisanna had to run her mouth off saying'Tch the weak girl came back what an abomination'

Lucy smirked at her'oh come on lisanna stop talking about your self'she replied smugly

LUCY HEARTFILIA I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE TO THE DEATH'she screeched

'Sure'I replied blankly

To the battle:

97% of the guild voted for lisanna whilest the other 3% voted for lucy(Makarov,Tahime and yukina)

'Kick her ass lucy-neesan'Tahime shouted out

'Tch lucy is weak she will lose and die'replied natsu gray and erza

'heh you got that right natsu-cakes'lisanna said proudly

'NOW THIS BATTLE WILL COMMENCE IN THREE,TWO,ONE START'master said as he clapped his hands together

'Satan soul:tigress lisanna shouted out'you will lose lucy im stronger then you will ever be'she said bluntly

'heh just watch 10 LAYERED CIRCLE:SKYS TURBULENCE'Lucy said as 10 circles appeared above her

'Tigers destruction'lisanna ran at lucy with the speed of a tiger and...missed?

'w-what t-the h-hell'she said has lucy dissappeared and reappeared on fairy tails roof

'Aim'FIRE'she shouted out

skys turbulence hit lisanna full force she screamed at the top of her lungs

Lucy smirked devilishly that was until lisanna got up and said:if i lose this battle i will cast a spell on

your little friend tahime'she smirked thinking she would win but lucy screamed at the top of her lungs:

'YOU WILL NEVER HURT MY SISTER NEVEEERRRRR'Lucy then whispered:

Satan soul:Satans guardian'the sky turned dark and out of the blue tahime and Yukina whispered'dead'

Lucy transformed into a demon with purplish and reddish hair and black bangs on each of her face

she is wearing an outfit like mirajanes second form but it was black and had red splats everywhere

her hair was up like mirajanes first form but it was surrounded by purple flame

and her eye colour changed from brown to blood red!

'You shall go to hell lisanna of sabertooth'lucy said with a death glare

'W-what h-how d-did y-you k-know'lisanna said as she looked scared

Lucy then replied'I saw your sabertooth mark on your tummy

'B-but I c-covered i-it u-up'she said looking even more scared

'My eyes can see everything even something you have concealed now you must die

'NOOOOOOO'shouted lisanna'But i have no choice you say you will kill my sister but

you have another thing coming Goodbye Lisanna of sabertooth'

'Die for me'lucy whispered as a dark ball shot at lisanna and aimed for her head she tried to block it

but it went sraight through her arms and hit her body

'ARRGGGGHHHHHH'she shouted out she fell and began to fade away

'Goodbye lisanna-baka'tahime said as she smiled at her

When lisanna faded lucy turned back to her old self and walked to tahime and said

'lets go Tahime-san Yukina-chan

'YUP' Okay'they both said

'Wait lucy do you wanna g-go o-out s-sometime?he asked cautiously

'No sorry im married to sting and Tahime-san is married to laxus'

'WHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT'the whole guild shouted exept master and tahime,lucy and yukina

'Speaking of them where is Laxus-Kun'Tahime wondered

'he is upstairs w-

'LAXUS-KUUNNNNNN'tahime shouted out

Suddenly the guild saw laxus appear out of the guild doors

'Whats all the racke-Tahime?

'The one and only laxus-kun'she said

'T-tahime i missed you so much why d-did y-you l-leave?he said as tears gathered in his eyes

'I was sucked into a vortex but Im back now and i want you to come with me lucy and sting on a journey'

'Of course'he said gleefully

'I will follow you anywhere'he then pulled her close for a kiss.

minna This is the end of this chapter kay kay bye bye

Laxus:YAY im reunited with the love of my life

Me:hehe im so generous bye bye.


	4. Coming back and Kicking ass

HEEYYYOOOOO IM BACKKK

but really im a lover not a fighter but i really love to fight weird huh?

Natsu:Yeah you really are weird.

Me:COME AGAIN! (death glares)

Natsu:Did I say weird I ment...uhhhh...COOL yeah your so cool

Me:ARE YOU CALLING ME A CONSTIPATED OLD OLD LADY HUH?!

Tahime:You better run squirt (Smiles widely)

Natsu:Your 2 inches shorter then ME!

Tahime:Bye bye natsu-baka.

Me:Fade:Minayuki

Natsu:KYAAAAAAA(K.O)

Me:lets get on with the story gi hi.

Lucys POV(im gonna stop doing POV'S after this chapter)

'Awwwww you too look SOOOO CUUUTTTEEE'lucy said cheerfully

'Lucy-neesan your embarrasing me'she said while blushing

'Right,now LAXUS'lucy looked at laxus whilest glaring at him

'AYE'he said getting freaked out

'are you coming with us or not'

'YES'he said while shaking

She eyed him for a moment before chuckling

'Alright lets GOOOOO!'

'WAIIITTTT LUUCCYYYYY'natsu shouted out whilest running

'Whaddya want Midget'Laxus said while getting angry

'I want to battle lucy'he said with a smirk

'Sorry traitor I dont wanna,Tahime'lucy said while nodding at her

She nodded back and started chanting:

your life is a dream

now go back to sleep

forget this day now

or the memories will prowl

'sleep magic:forgotten days'

Natsu started feeling woozy and fell back on the hard concrete

'Lets go'Lucy then started to walk and the others followed leaving natsu behind

'Geezz this is going to be a long 5 years'Yukina said with a sigh

5 years later(sorrryyyyy for the big timeskip)

Lucy,Laxus,Yukina,Tahime,Lector,Sting and Luna(Lucys exceed she found one)were in front of the fairy tail guild once more

'Gosh I haven't been here in so long'Laxus said with a sigh

'Dont worry we are only here to restore natsus memorys of that day'Lucy said

They walked into fairy tail with their hoods up

'Who goes there'the mighty titania said outloud

We didnt say anything

We walked up to natsu who was arguing with gray and tahime stepped forward and chanted:

restore his memories

and let him see

what happened that day

rewind and push play

'healing magic:Memory restore'

Natsus eyes widened as his memories came flooding back into his brain

(flashback)

'LUCY HEARTFILIA I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE TO THE DEATH'

'SATAN SOUL:TIGRESS'

'YOU WILL NEVER HURT MY SISTER NEVEEERRRRR'

'LISANNA OF SABERTOOTH'

'DIE FOR ME

(flashback end)

'L-luce'natsu said as he pulled down lucys hood

'Lets go everybody'Lucy said as she,Laxus,Yukina,Tahime,Lector,Sting and Luna walked towards the door

But natsu stopped them'fight me lucy'he said looking determind

Lucy then sighed and agreed...

again the whole guild voted for natsu but Laxus,Yukina,Tahime,Lector,Sting and Luna voted for lucy.

To the battle:

They where standing opposite eachother outside the guild

When master said go all hell broke loose...

Natsu flew at lucy and aimed for her jaw but she ducked and did a roundhouse kick and punched him into the air and said:

'Demons blast:Red Cero'Lucy shouted out and aimed it at natsu, an intense red blast shot at natsu and blasted him away

'ARRGGGGHHHH'he shouted, it took a bit of muscles to stand up but he did anyways'Fire Dragons Intense Roar!'

A big fiery blast came from natsus mouth and shot at lucy she smirked and said:'sonedo'she teleported onto the guilds roof and

said:'Lets finish this' She opened her mouth wide and said:Elemental dragons ROAR!

It blew natsu 2 metres away and K.O'D him

Makarov then shouted out:THE WINNER IS LUCY HEARTFILIA.!

Lucy:I WON.

Me:Yeah Yeah bye bye!

Cya next time


	5. Lucy its not your fault

HELLOOO and SOORRRYY i havent updated in a bit

Natsu:More like forever -_-

Me:COME AGAIN?

Natsu:Eeeppp(Hides behind erza)

Me:Thats what i thought now this chapter is about how Lucy met sting and how lucy met tahime)

ENJOY!

After the battle Erza glared at lucy'Oi Lucy how did you meet tahime and sting i wanna know'She said while glaring

'Geez I knew this was comin'Lucy said while she sat down

'Alright Then I will show Ya'Lucy said while summoning a lacrima Tv thingy.

FLASHBACK!

Lucy was running out of fairy tail and everybody saw it and felt guilty but still watched the lacrima

't-tahime?'Lucy asked curiously

'Lulu-neesan'She said as she grinned devilishly

'KYAAAA you are so cute and I really missed you'She said as tears were forming'What happened to you why did you leave?

'I was sucked into a vortex of magic i was with celestia(Elemental dragon)and then a vortex appeared in the sky we

were sucked in and yeah thats about it hehe'She said as she looked out to space.

'Oh okay then anyways Tahime-chan could you train me?

'Sure Of course I will Lulu-chan'

And then they went off to train.

FLASHBACK END!

After the lacrima screen turned black Levy piped up and said'Well then how did you meet sting?

'Kay i will show that one'Tahime said as she told everyone to look at the screen

FLASHBACK!

'Lulu-neesan wait up'Tahime said while panting(By the way this is after the training)

'Nah I gotta see who was stalking us'She said while she was running

'KAY'Tahime shouted out

To sabertooth(still in the flashback)

Sting was walking back to sabertooth until he got tackled

'What the hel-Woah'Sting says as he landed on top of lucy

'U-umm c-could y-you p-please g-get o-off m-me'Lucy said as she was majorly blushing

'O-oh y-yeah sorry about that'And at that time sting and lucy were blushing(At

the real fairy tail Mirajane was squealing and some others as well but natsu was growling)

'So whats your name blondie'He asked

'Why should I tell you Bee boy'

Sting gave her a"what the fuck"look and she said:

'I met you at the GMG and you laughed at me remember'She said while getting teary

'Oh Im sorry for that'He said sincerly

'Oh hey uhh lucy is it'Lucy nodded'Well umm do you wanna ummm you know g-g-go o-'

'Sure sting I will go out with you'She smiled brightly at sting and he blushed

'Right well umm w-'Sting was cut off by a loud bang in the forest(Who could that be?)

'LUCYY-NEESSAAANN'shouted tahime as she was knocking over trees and breaking rocks

'TAHIMMEEEE'lucy shouted out which resulted in sting getting a headache

'LULU-CHAN I WAS SOOO SCARED'tahime said as she raced towards lucy and hugged her

'uhh mind filling me in'Sting said cluelessly

'Oh this is tahime my childhood frie-CRKKKKKK'

On the screen it showed lucy running towards a fire with sting behind her and FT heard tahime chanting

some spells and then blasting the forest with water and a RED DRAGON flying over the forest and burning it

and then the screen turned black

FLASHBACK END!

Lucy and tahime were sitting in their chairs looking sorrowful

'L-luce was that Ign-NO IT WASEN'T OKAY'lucy shouted out cutting natsu right off

'Lulu-neesan It wasen't your fault the town burning was not your fault and the whole town d-'Lucy

covered her mouth before Tahime could say it

'I-its alright I-im fine d-dont worry a-about it'Lucy said

'can I tell them'Lucy nodded'Yeah you can'

TO BE CONTINUED

Sting:when can I see my Lovely lucy?

Me:Soon now bye bye!


	6. New and improved information

HEY HEY sorry about not updating for like ever but yeah this chapter is about lucy,laxus,sting,yukina,luna,lector and tahime

Its their information hehe =)

Natsu:Heh i bet'cha Im still stronger then all of them combined.

Laxus:You midget,Lucy just whipped your ass and yet you got the nerve to say your stronger?

Natsu:D-did I-i s-say that?

Laxus:Yeah yah did Hey Tahime come here a sec.

Tahime:yes? (Laxus whispers in her ear:do that)

Tahime:Kay then here goes:6th gate open:PURPLE HAZE.

Natsu:drat

Me:OKAY can we get on with the chapter

ENJOY.

Name:Lucy Heartfilia Eucliffe

Magic:Triple Fusion Raid,Stellar queen magic:Elemental dragon slayer,Triple aceleration,Cancel out magic,Blood Red Cero,Satan soul:Satans guardian,

Dragon wing assemble,sonedo,Time ark,Celestial magic,Re-quip,illusion magic,Ancient lost magic,1st gate opening(goes up to 12),water syphon,

Galaxia cannon,Deathstroke magic(Black magic),Crimson blaze wing attack,Zodiac spells(Time movement,time freeze,Starscream,ect), aegis shield,appearence change,10 layered circle:skys turbulence,Future magic,archive,Thunder gods wrath,healing,reviving magic,sleep magic,

water and ice-make,rune magic,crash/dissassemble,control,sharingan,uranometria,tears of sorrow and the one magic.

personality:Although she still has a bubbly personality,she is cold towards her opponents and Ex-friends,she doesn't like people hurting

her sister(Tahime) and she absolutely HATES people who hurt her husband(Sting).

Name:Tahime Heartfilia Dreyar

Magic:Elemental dragon slayer,lightning magic,Giants wrath,illusion magic,crash/dissassemble,healing magic, re-quip,takeover,water and ice-make,rune magic,sleep magic,revive magic,time ark,celestial magic(only collects silver keys), control,dragon wings,Lost magic:reapers nightmare,Lost magic,draw and erase magic,archive,future magic,sharingan,rinnengan,and fairy law,

Triple aceleration,water syphon,appearence change,aegis shield,Zodiac spells,Triple Fusion Raid,Galaxia cannon,Thunder gods wrath,

Jupiter,10 layered circle:Demons curse,Force field,Cancel out magic,sonedo,1st gate opening(goes up to 10),examination and thought projection.

Personality:(Has been described on chapter 2)oh,and she hates people hurting her husband and sister(Laxus and lucy).

Name:Laxus Dreyar Heartfilia

Magic:Lightning magic,Dragon slayer hightened senses,giants wrath,time ark,appearence change,thought projection,Triple Fusion Raid,

sleep magic,dragon wings,crash/dissassemble,Triple aceleration,Thunder gods wrath,fairy law,Lost magic,archive,rinnengan,sharingan,

Byakugan,Black blood cero,Sonedo,Force field,control,water and ice-make,wood-make,Gate open:oblivion,telekinesis,Teleport,healing,

Jupiter,death syphon,satan soul:Hollowfied god,summon animals,weather change,red hawk,rune magic,Cancel out magic and Lost magic:reapers nightmare.

Personality:Laxus doesn't like people hurting or touching his wife(tahime)and he doesn't like people hurting his sister-figure(lucy) or his

brother-figure(sting)He loves his grampa and lazy days,he hates fairy tail and he is cold towards his ex-comrads and opponents.

Name:Sting Eucliffe Heartfilia

Magic:Light dragon slayer,Katana use,Dragon slayer hightened senses,time ark,appearence change,Triple aceleration,satan soul:Hollowfied devil,

Sonedo,rinnengan,sharingan,crash/dissassemble,dragon wings,Triple Fusion Raid,summon hollows,Galaxia cannon,rune magic,illusion magic,

control,wood-make,water and ice-make,weather change,weight change,Zodiac spells(Time movement,time freeze,starscream,ect),tears of sorrow,healing,

Thunder gods wrath,Deathstroke magic(Black magic),Future magic,archive,rune magic,Cancel out magic,death syphon,elemental attack and shadow dragons roar.

Personality:sting doesn't like people hurting or touching his wife(lucy)and he doesn't like people hurting his sister-figure(tahime)or his brother-figure(laxus)

he loves his other brother-figure rogue and misses him very much but he knows he is happy with yukino and their twins yuki and sting(named after him of course)

and he also hates fairy tail.

Name:Yukina Heartfilia Dreyar

Magic:aera flying magic,area scan,examination,exceed hightened senses,sonedo,healing magic,double aceleration,lightning magic and water magic.

personality:she hates fairy tail,she has a caring nature but a childish attitude,she tends to...uhh laugh alot louder then normal,she likes ice-cream and she approves of tahimes mate laxus(Laxus:HEY who put that in there).

Name:Lector Eucliffe Heartfilia

Magic:aera flying magic,area scan,exceed hightened senses,light magic,dream magic,nightmare magic,double aceleration,ice-make,sonedo and red hawk.

personality:he hates fairy tail,he has a caring nature but only to luna(mate)he tends to praise sting ALOT and fly around with his newly developed wings.

Name:Luna Heartfilia Eucliffe

magic:The one magic(All)exceed hightened senses,aera flying magic,double aceleration,sonedo and light magic

personality:she is a very quiet person but loud when around people she knows,she hates fairy tail and loves lector very much and she will whip your

ass if you hurt him.

The end of this chapter

Me:DONNEEEE thank god.

Lucy:why do i have like heaps of magic powers?

Me:Cause you are the main character duh bye bye for now.


	7. Flare corona vs Lucy heartfilia

Okay this is a real chapter not an information one kay oh and the seven year time skip didnt happen

and its not gonna happen.

Natsu:...

Me:aren't you gonna say something?

Nelial tu:I will make him talk here goes

SUPER ACELERATION

Natsu:arrrggh

Nell:opps i think i killed him hehe

Me:oh uhhh(moves away)lets get on with the story.

ENJOY!

Everybody was sitting in the guild patiently waiting for tahime to explain what happened

"well umm as you can see..."tahime started to trail off

"lucy-neesan and I tried to save a village but in the end everyone in the village perished because

the dragon was to powerful"Tahime said while looking down

"were sorry luce"natsu said looking at her

"Its not your fault but anyway enough about that we came here to request something"

Makarov entered the room looking cheerful"of course lucy you may rejoin the guild and sting,laxus,

tahime,lector,luna and yukina may as well"

"Thank you master makarov"lucy said as she walked up to mirajane

"what colour lucy-san?"mirajane said while getting the stamp"hmmmm yellow on my forehead but abit smaller so it will fit"

"okay then" mirajane stamped lucys hand and then taped it with two fingers and it grew smaller

"I want mine on my neck purple and red please"tahime said eagerly

"okay then"she stamped her neck and it was red in the middle with purple outline

"laxus?" "in the same place" "right" she stamped him in the same place.

"sting?" he walked up to her and whispered in her ear she smiled very widely

"hehe okay then" she stamped him in the same place as lucy but black,"thanks"

"your welcome now lector,luna and yukina your stamps"

"the same as our owners please"they all shouted

"alright then" after they had been stamped makarov came out again with a sheet of paper

"the participants for the grand magic games are:

"Lucy heartfilia"

"Tahime dreyar"

"Erza scarlet"

"Natsu dragneel"

"Gray fullbuster"

and for back up"Wendy marvell.

"Hey gramps is there gonna be a second team this year?

"yup and the participants for that team are:

"Sting eucliffe"

"Laxus dreyar"

"Mirajane strauss"

"Gajeel redfox"

"Juvia loxar"

and for back up"Cana alberona"

"Alright im fired up now"natsu said while breathing fire

"Hey lucy team natsu just wanted to say sorry and we deeply regret everything we said can you forgive us?

"hmm you will have to earn my trust back but on one condition"

"whats that"natsu said raising an eyebrow

"Do not barge into my apartment through the window,chimney or through the wall use the door"

"fine team natsu will abide by those rules"natsu said looking happy and estatic

"Alright now lets get ready for the GMG"she shouted out and everybody roared in happiness

Timeskip(grand magic games)

"wow this place is huge"wendy said whilest looking at it from the inside then she heard the announcer mato speak:

"The following guilds have made it into the gmg:

"In 8th place the rowdy and reckless:Fairy tail A"

"In 7th place the rocking and rude :Quatrocerberus"

"In 6th place the mysterious and moody:Raven tail"

"In 5th place the handsome and hot:Blue pegasus"

"In 4th place the all-girls guild full of hot beautys:Mermaid heel"

"In 3rd place the miraculous and hot:Lamia scale"

"In 2nd place another fairy tail team rowdy and reckless again:Fairy tail B"

"And in 1st place the strong and persistant:SABERTOOTH!"

"Geez looks like we have competition tahime-chan"lucy said while looking at everybody

"Alright now the first battle for today is:

"Lucy heartfilia Vs Flare corona from raven tail now please go down to the battlefield contestants"

Lucy saw flare walking down so she simply jumped over the fence and landed in the field ready for battle.

down to the battlefield:

"Blondies are dumb and weak you will die blondie,blondie"

"Oh shut up you irratate me"

"Okay the battle will commence i start!"

"ehehe hair magic:Wolf vs tiger"flare shouted out as her hair became loose and started slashing at lucy

"Hmph I expected better of you Re-quip:Stellar queens armor"(It looks like erza heavens wheel armor but yellow and blue)

"Tidal wave"lucy yelled out as a wave of water came shooting out of lucys hand and slamed flare into the wall

"hehe hey blondie look"flare pointed over to fairy tail and lucy looked and saw flares red hair sticking out of the ground and grabbing tahimes leg and

setting her hair on fire tahime tried to scream but couldnt because she new lucy could and would kick her ass.

"You hurt me I hurt her hehe"

"You...WILL LIVE NO MORE FLARE YOU HURT MY SISTER!she then whispered:

"Satan soul:Satans guardian"she transformed into her takeover form and flew at flare

"Death syphon"lucy yelled at the top of her lungs and she aimed it at flare:DIE!

obra one of her teamates tried to cancel it out but lucy reacted quicker then him and cancelled it

"DIE"her attack hit flare and she flew into the nearest wall Mato then said:The winner is Lucy heartfilia.

The end of this chapter

Hey look you see that button down there

push it please!


	8. Mirajane's evil smile rules all

YOYO i havent up dated in about ten years so yeah im still going strong yeah had writing block hehe...

Me:Man i need more ideas.

10 Minutes later...

Me:Hellooo?

1 Minute later...

Me:(Goes all gloomy)fine dont talk to me

enjoy :(

After the battle lucy hissed at raven tail "You cheats!"she screeched out,She ran up with her sword about to attack them but mato stopped her,

"You are not allowed to attack other guild people if you do you will be disqualified" "Damn it,fine you win Stupid pumpkin head"

Lucy then teleported back to her team and she got a hug from tahime "Thank you lulu-neesan"She said as tears were forming in her eyes,

Lucy then replied "Thats what sisters do"Lucy said while smiling she then heard the speakers booming and mato talking:

"Alright Fairy tail team A is rewarded 10 points Raven tail is rewarded 0 points and with that this closes our first day for the gmg have a good sleep"

(sorry for the timeskip)Next day

"Alright welcome to the second day of the grand magic games please send down your contestant and we will start 'Chariot"

"Good luck natsu-san"Wendy said as she waved at him from the balcony

"Don't lose natsu-kun"Tahime said while smiling

"Atleast come something flamebrain"Gray said while smirking

"Hmph don't lose"Lucy said while looking the other way

"Good luck natsu"Erza said while looking at him fiercely

"Alright i'll try"Natsu said while walking down to the arena

After the event(wasen't bothered to write it you know what happens)

"You did good natsu even though you came sixth but still you did good"Wendy said while smiling at him

"Yeah yeah I know I need to get some rest"He tried to walk but his vision was blurry and he banged into the wall,

Then the door then a pole.

Lucy,tahime and gray started rolling on the floor laughing and then got up and stood beside the balcony.

When natsu regained from his vision loss(and headache)He charged at gray he had his fist in the air and it was ready

to meet his face,but he moved an inch to the right and natsu flipped over the balcony and landed head first in the dirt below.

"Good one gray"Lucy said as she high-fived him "No problem,Luce"He said as he high-fived her back.

Then they left him there but wendy healed him a little bit then ran with them back to honey bone.

To Honeybone(Just so you know team b is staying with them as well)

"Stiinngggyy beeeee"Lucy shouted as she ran at him and hugged him and tahime did the same to laxus,

Mirajane then thought of something and started to smirk gleefully "Hey,why don't we all play Truth or dare?"

Everyone looked at her and saw the evil glint in her eyes,Erza looked at her and fled out the door with gajeel wendy and cana following her,

"Damn can't get away this time"Laxus said with a sigh as mirajane turned into satan soul and towered over them,she then turned back to her normal self and said

"Lucy-san could you please get Cana,Bacchus,Freed,Wendy,Romeo,Evergreen and elfman please? Lucy looked at her worried as to why she wanted them

"Don't worry its nothing to evil" she said while smiling "S-sure I will get t-them" She then mumbled:'Sorry guys'.

She assembled her wings and flew out the door.

To lucy

"Stupid game why do I have to play" She swooped down to the concrete and placed her feet firmly on the ground she then heard a scream which sounded like...

"WEENNDDDYY" Lucy shouted as she ran over to her,A couple of bandits were surronding her and she was freightened.

"Grr I'll help you wendy Ancient lost magic:Galaxia Cannon" The bandits were laughing and cackling but they then got hit but a red and black beam then

thousands of them came down and K.O ed them,Lucy then grabbed wendy and used her Triple aceleration to get everybody else and headed back to honeybone.

Honey bone(By the way the cats fled with erza)

Lucy came through the door with her wings gone and everyone looking sick even wendy "Gosh what happened to you guys?" Mirajane said while looking at them stunned

They all replied with an 'I dont want to talk about it' face.

She nooded and then explained the game

10 minutes later(Too lazy to write details)

"Okay lets start, Hmmmm Lucy t or d?

"Dare im not a chicken" She said with a smirk

"Okay then I dare you to...Sleep in stings bed tonight hehe" She said has she laughed evilly

"Okay whatever" She then mumbled "Me and him already Did THAT anyways"

Mirajanes Eyes rose and she smiled "Hehe

The game went on for about 2 hours the couples that got together in the end were:

Cana and bacchus,

Wendy and romeo,

Evergreen and elfman,

and

freed and mirajane.

The end

Finally done my chapter hehe took me about a year hehe byeeeeeee. =)


	9. Oh you are so whipped

Hey allz de pepz i havent updated in like years of the millinium so yeah

ENJOY!

Next Day(sorry)

"Thank you for coming to the third day of the grand magic games,now the game we are playing is called"Pandemonium"Send down your contestant and we

will begin"Mato said over the loudspeaker.

"I will do this event"Erza said as she stepped down to the arena

"Wahhhh Stupid erza I wanted to do this event"Natsu said while fake crying

"Stupid flame-head you will lose if you do this event"Gray said while holding up a finger to prove his point(not the middle finger)

"What did you say underwear?"Natsu while glaring at gray

"Clean out your ears squinty eyes listen better"He said while smirking

"Maybe I should wipe the floor with your ass and make you a living mop,exhibitionist"He said while smacking his fists together

"Oh yeah?"Gray said while getting into his battle postion

"Oh yeah!"Natsu said while also getting into his battle postion

While they were arguing erza was facing 100 monsters(Wasnt bothered).

After the event...

"K-kabo it seems we dont have anymore monsters well then lets move onto the next event called"MPF" the remaining contestents of the last round come

down to the arena again to participate Kabo"Mato said while setting up the MPF.

The order of power:

Cana alberona:9999(broke the mpf)

Jura:9999(didnt brake the mpf)

Orga Nanagear :3825

Milliana:365

Novally:124

Hibiki Lakes:95

Obra:4

"K-Kabo it seems fairy tail B team has come first ten points to fairy tail B & A team K-kabo"Mato said while stuttering

"Alright Erza-san we got ten points"Wendy said while smiling at erza

"Good one Scarlet-san"Tahime said while bowing respectively

"Hmph nice battle"Lucy said not looking at her

"Im all fired u-"Natsu suddenly got hit in the head and got knocked out by erza

"I heard you and gray were fighting when it was my turn where is gray?"

"Ummm scarlet-san he ran that way"Tahime said while pointing out of the arena

"Arigatou(Thank you)Tahime-chan"Erza said while running out the door

Lucy looked out to the arena to see laxus and alexei battle but it looked like laxus was losing

"Tahime look"Lucy pointed out to the arena and tahime looked and to her horror he was losing badly

"Laxus-kun"She whispered then she sensed something,and activated her byakugan and she saw that it was an illusion and laxus

was getting ready to battle the whole of raven tail she gasped and told lucy what she saw

"Tahime you can cancel out the illusion remember?"Lucy said while rasing an eyebrow

"Oh right better do that right now"Tahime said while flipping into the arena and jumping into the air

"Cancel"She said whilest doing a circle with a star in the middle.

The illusion went down and the whole audience gasped even the judges and the other guilds

There in front of their eyes was the whole of raven tail surronding laxus

"What the what happened to the barrier?"Ivan looked up and saw tahime floating in mid-air

"You! you did this I'll kill you!"Ivan said while commanding flare and kurohebi to attack her

and sending his magic her way.

Then what he saw shocked him,In an instant all of raven tail was down with laxus standing in front of tahime

protecting her from harm.

"Dont you DARE touch my future-wife"Laxus said while hitting him with lightning

Mato then announced "Raven tail is disqualified Fairy tail B team gets 10 points"

Doneeeeeeee

Yay

BYEEEEEEEEEEE~.


End file.
